


Vacation

by marytalouise



Series: Asexual Ereri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin sends Levi and Eren on a vacation, where they're able to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Vacation.

Levi stared out into the trees enclosing the cabin that was his and Eren's home for the next day and a half. Just in front of him, they parted enough to show the bright green of grass, but where Levi stood the ground was dark and pockmarked with gold from the few rays of sun that managed to filter through the treetops.

It was his first morning here, and Eren was still asleep in his bed. Levi had made coffee and a small fruit platter for Eren's breakfast, while he himself just drank coffee. He heard commotion from inside the cabin, and turned to go greet a sleepy-eyed Eren good morning.

"Good morning, Jaeger." Levi leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest. Eren blinked up at him, still half asleep.

"Corporal, you don't have to be so formal. We're alone," he mumbled.

Levi bit back an amused chuckle. "Eren, you just called me Corporal. Wake up a little more before you start doling out advice." Levi straightened, up and walked towards the small table in the middle of the entrance room, patting Eren's head as he went by.

Eren had been putting on a pair of slippers, but he raised his head in surprise, a smile on his lips.

Levi had began to feel more comfortable casually touching Eren - little pats on the head, holding hands, and even cuddling. It was nowhere near the standards of a "normal" relationship, and Levi knew that. He also knew that this _was_ normal for his and Eren's relationship. Levi sighed internally, thinking that sometimes this whole relationship was really much too complicated but then Eren sat in front of him and Levi forgot about the complications.

He loved Eren and the face he was making as he thanked Levi for the fruit. He loved the way Eren was completely relaxed around him, loved the way Eren seemed to forget the he was Humanity's Strongest, loved the way Eren loved _him._ He'd never said the words aloud, but he planned to use Erwin's impromptu vacation to finally tell Eren how he felt. They'd been together for almost eight months, and Levi's feelings had only grown stronger with the passing days.

"Levi?" Eren's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Levi smiled a small smile that he only allowed Eren to see. "I'm fine, are you finished with breakfast?"

Eren nodded. "Thank you, Levi. It was really good."

They grabbed the edge of the plate at the same time, and Eren smiled. Levi stared back and Eren chuckled, lightly cupping Levi's face. "I've got it, I know how to clean. I was taught from the best."

Levi bit back a chuckle and put his own hand atop of Eren's. "And who might that be?"

Levi felt Eren's pulse racing through his palm, and Levi looked to Eren questioningly. Eren leaned in slowly, giving Levi time to pull away, and placed a soft kiss on Levi's cheek.

"Hmm, I wonder," he murmured as he turned to wash the dishes.

* * *

Eren tried to calm the beating of his heart and when he was where the sink was he set the dishes down, hand coming to his heart to still the violent rhythm against his chest.

He'd kissed Levi, without warning. On the cheek, but it still made his heart hurt with its crazy pounding. Instead of dwelling on the incident he chose to wash the dishes, humming a nameless tune. When he returned to the living room, Levi had settled on the couch and had a book opened on his lap. He didn't speak, and Eren didn't want to disturb him. He went to the bag containing his belongings and pulled out a journal he used specifically for writing poems. He sat next to Levi, writing poetry while the other read.

The outside noises of life made their way into the room, distracting Eren from time to time. During one such time, Eren took note of the furnishings in the little corner of the house. It contained a couch, a single chair, a fireplace and a short table that, if Eren had to guess, was used to hold drinks and a lamp but not much else. Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration, and he returned to writing.

They spent several hours curled up in comfort until Levi put his book down and asked Eren to dance. Eren looked up in surprise and shook his head.

"Levi, you know I'm a horrible dancer."

Levi smiled again. "I keep telling you that you only think that because you're comparing yourself to me. You actually dance very well. Please, just one dance?"

Eren nodded after that and Levi pulled Eren to the area with the most space. Although Eren was supposed to be the lead partner, he took the hints from Levi's movements and managed to keep up. After what was supposed to be the time of about one dance, Levi placed his head on Eren's chest and Eren cursed him quietly for his slyness. Levi knew full well that Eren wouldn't stop at one dance with his head on Eren's chest.

Eren marveled at the top of Levi's head resting against him as they swayed to nonexistent music, and Eren leaned his head down to rest on top of Levi's. It was unusual for Levi to get so close and Eren wondered if Levi had been reading something that made him wish for comfort.

They stayed like that, in their own world, for the space of about three and a half dances before Levi's feet slowed to a stop. They discussed eating lunch, but since they had both slept in and had a pretty late breakfast they decided to wait for dinner and took a walk instead.

Levi and Eren strolled through the forest, hand in hand. They talked about everything but work - Eren's dreams of visiting places, bits and pieces of Levi's past, their favorite memories and most embarrassing moments. They got so lost in their easy conversation, that by the time they returned to the cabin it was already dusk.

Levi started a fire and lightly toasted a few bread rolls, handing one to Eren and eating one himself. They also ate a piece of dried meat, and a cube of cheese.

When they were done, Levi cleaned and then they went back to the couch to curl up in front of the fire.

Eren sat normally, but Levi laid down with his head on Eren's thigh. Eren marveled at how good he'd become at controlling his urges - he'd started treating it with the same determination he treated controlling his titan form and he'd become quite good at both.

Levi’s voice broke through the silence. “Eren…”

Eren glanced down. “Yes?”

Levi didn’t look up, but his voice was clear, determined. “I love you.”

Eren’s body froze for a fraction of a second. Then, his lips turned up in a smile, and his eyes softened. “I love you, too, Levi.”

Levi remained quiet, and Eren looked up out the window. He ran his fingers through Levi's hair gently, gazing out the window as birds flew in the moonlight. When Eren looked back down at Levi, he was shocked to see him sleeping.

Eren smiled, and wondered at how tired Levi must be to actually fall asleep. _The confession must have taken a lot out of him, huh?_ The combination of carbs and exercise was doing a number on Eren himself, and he decided to move Levi to his bed before Eren went to sleep in his own.

Eren carefully maneuvered out from under Levi before standing and picking up Levi's sleeping form, bridal style. Levi was light and Eren carried him easily to his bed, laying him down gently. Eren removed Levi's jacket, but left everything else alone and covered him with the blankets. Eren bent down before he could really think about it and kissed Levi for a second time, this time on the forehead. _That wasn't fair of me,_ Eren thought. Out loud he whispered, "Good night, Levi."

As Eren walked back to his bed, dimming the lights as he went, Levi’s eyes opened and he stared at the wall.

* * *

They headed out fairly early to go back to the corps and both Eren and Levi were in fairly high spirits. Eren and Levi rode their horses side by side, a comfortable silence between them. Suddenly, Levi cleared his throat.

Eren glanced at Levi. “What is it, sir?”

Levi smirked. “Already slipping back into such formal talk?”

Eren grinned sheepishly and Levi allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips.

“Eren, I noticed you kissed me more than usual this weekend, what’s that about?”

Eren’s face flamed, and he sputtered.

For the first time ever, Eren heard a real laugh come from Levi. “Relax, Eren.”  Levi nudged his horse’s side and as he rode off ahead, Eren could swear he heard Levi say “I didn’t hate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated whether on my tumblr or through the comments. I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
